Belong with me
by Zalfanssa
Summary: Kisah  versiku  tentang bagaimana cara Hermione dan Draco bisa pacaran. R/R yaa


**Disclaimer** : Karakter yang ada disini punya J.K. Rowling tentunyaaa :D

**Songfic** : You belong with me – Taylor Swift

**Latar** : Hogwarts

**Pairing** : Draco/Hermione

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

Author's POV

Hermione dan Luna sedang berjalan menuju ruang astronomi. Di salah satu sudut menara astronomi, Hermione bisa melihat ada Draco dan Pansy sedang bertengkar hebat.

"Luna, lihat mereka." Hermione memberhentikan langkah Luna lalu bersembunyi di bagian sudut gelap. "Tampaknya ini tontonan seru."

"Draco dan Pansy? Mereka pacaran ya?" Luna berkata sambil membelalakan matanya. "Tampaknya masalah dalam hubungan mereka cukup besar mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain dan itu buruk. Bukan bergitu, Hermione?"

Hermione masih melihat Draco dan Pansy bertengkar. Dia mengabaikan Luna sehingga Luna menepuk punggung Hermione dengan keras. "Hermione! Kau mengabaikanku!"

Hermione tersentak dan hampir berteriak karena kaget. "Maaf, Luna. Tadi kamu tanya apa?" Hermione tersenyum lebar pada Luna. Berharap sahabatnya itu tidak marah padanya—walaupun dia tau Luna tidak akan marah.

Luna memutar bola matanya. "Pintar sekali. Aku seperti sedang berbicara dengan patung yang matanya terpaku pada satu pemandangan, Hermione." Luna melunak. "Tadi aku bertanya, apakah Draco dan Pansy pacaran?" 

"Ya, Luna. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka pacaran. Masa kamu baru tahu sih?"

"Beginilah kenyataannya, Hermione. Aku jarang tau tentang gosip." Luna tersenyum lembut dan Hermione membalas senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita putus!" Teriakan Pansy membuat Hermione dan Luna kembali melihat 'kegiatan' mereka. Pansy pun keluar menara astronomi melewati Hermione dan luna tanpa sadar ada mereka disana.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya—tampak sangat kesal. Mungkin dia kesal karena diputusin. Hermione mendadak dari sudut amannya dan berdiri tepat di depan Draco. Luna menganga lebar. Dia tidak menyangka Hermione mau menunjukkan dirinya.

"Halo, Malfoy." Hermione menyeringai lebar. "Diputusin Nona Pansy Parkinson, eh?"

"Jadi dari tadi kau disana? Kau melihat semuanya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Draco menatap Hermione sinis. Dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione. Dia hanya pergi meninggalkan Hermione bersama Luna.

Luna akhirnya berjalan kesamping Hermione—lalu menatapnya. "Kamu menyukainya, Hermione?"

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Terbaca, Hermione. Pandanganmu kepadanya dan—" Luna berhenti sebentar melihat wajah Hermione yang sekarang menganga lebar. "dan pandangannya kepadamu."

"Ada apa dengan pandangannya? Dia memandangiku dengan sinis." Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan menekan dua kata terakhir.

"Tidak, disana ada cinta. Dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Pansy marah pada Draco. Pansy pasti bisa melihat itu dimata Draco ketika Draco melihatmu," Luna mengelus punggung Hermione. "kau pasti tau itu, Hermione. Ah, ini sudah jam empat. Aku harus kembali ke asramaku, maaf Hermione aku duluan ya."

Luna pun pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang masih keheranan dengan maksud dari perkataannya.

Draco's POV

Ini memalukan. Aku diputusin didepan perempuan yang kusukai—Hermione—dan tidak bisa mutusin Pansy duluan. Seharusnya dari awal aku mutusin Pansy agar aku—pangeran slytherin ini—tidak mendapat malu.

Hermione's POV

Aku mengambil teh dan duduk di ruang rekreasi bersama Ginny, Ron dan Harry. Ron sedang bercerita tentang Lavender—pacarnya. Sementara Harry merangkul Ginny dengan mesra.

"Ron, maaf aku mau minta pendapat kalian sebentar boleh?" Ron langsung berhenti dengan muka malas. Aku menyeringai lebar dan melanjutkan pertanyaanku, "bagaimana menurut kalian kalau aku bersama… Dra—maksudku malfoy?"

"Bersama bagaimana maksudmu?" Harry melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Er… bersama. Masa kau tak tau?"

"Maksudmu pacaran, Hermione?" Ginny menegang ketika Harry berkata begitu.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Aku tau mereka pasti tidak akan sepenuhnya setuju—atau malah tidak setuju sama sekali.

Ron mengambil muffin milik Harry lalu berkata, "tidak, bukannya aku mau melarangmu Mione. Tapi—"

"Kalian bisa bersama Mione. Aku mendukung." Sela Harry yang langsung mengambil Muffin miliknya yang diambil Ron. "Cinta tidak memandang status kan?" Harry menaikkan alisnya untuk menggodaku. Aku pun tertawa.

"Ron? Ginny? Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Harry masih melanjutkan.

"Kalau kau setuju, aku juga setuju." Kata Ginny yang langsung mengecup lembut pipi Harry. Harry pun tersenyum.

Ron masih diam. Mengerutkan alis, tampak sedang berpikir. "Well, aku setuju. Tapi ingat, Mione, kalau dia menyakitimu bilang padaku. Aku akan langsung meng-crucio dia. Oke?"

Senyumku sangat lebar sampai membuat pipiku sedikit sakit. "Oke, Ron!" Aku pun langsung beranjak dari sana menuju kamar dan mendengar Ron kembali bercerita.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Author's POV

Hermione sedang di aula ketika dia melihat Pansy didorong ke arah Draco oleh Daphne Greengrass. Pansy terlihat senang—dan mungkin masih mencintai Draco. Sementara Draco hanya menatap sinis Daphne dan membuat Daphne memberhentikan kegiatan mendorong Pansy.

"Dia—Pansy—pasti masih mencintai Draco." Kata Ginny yang menangkap basah Hermione sedang memperhatikan Draco, Pansy dan Daphne dengan sinis. "Tapi Draco tidak. Tenang saja, Mione." Ginny tersenyum lembut.

"A… aku hanya…" Hermione menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. "Kamu tau kan, Pansy populer. Dia kaya dan cantik. Bisa saja Draco mencintainya lagi dan tidak lagi cinta padaku—astaga Draco tidak mencintaiku. Apa yang ku katakan." Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Ginny melihat kearah Draco yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan Hermione—tampak khawatir. "Kurasa tidak, dia mencintaimu. Hapus air matamu dan buka matamu. Lihat, Draco sedang memperhatikanmu."

Hermione menghapus air matanya dan melihat ke arah Draco. Ya, Draco memperhatikannya—tampak khawatir. Sekarang mata mereka saling bertemu, dan Draco tersenyum lalu memberikan Hermione kode agar tidak menangis. Hermione menagguk dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata pada Ginny, "iNi hari yang indah, Ginny."

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**

Hermione berjalan menelusuri lorong. Membawa sekitar lima buku yang tebal di tangannya. Dia senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi ketika Draco tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Her—Granger. Kenapa senyum senyum sendiri?" Draco memblokir jalan Hermione. Hanya ada mereka berdua di lorong itu. Senyum hermione hilang dari wajahnya. "Sini kubantu."

Draco mengambil beberapa—hampir semua—buku yang dipegang Hermione. Hermione tersenyum, "terimakasih, Malfoy."

"Panggil Draco saja."

"Oke, Draco. Panggil aku Hermione."

Draco hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Di ruang astronomi kemarin kamu mendengar apa saja?" Draco tampak tenang ketika menanyakan itu.

"Aku hanya dengar sedikit." Draco menatap Hermione sambil menaikkan alisnya satu—tampak tidak yakin. "Aku hanya mendengar ketika Pansy berkata putus dan sisanya aku sibuk berbicara dengan luna. Aku jujur, Draco."

"Oke, aku percaya. Kamu kemarin bersama Loony juga?"

"Luna, Draco! Jangan sebut dia dengan kata-kata bodoh itu. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu kalau kau menyebut teman temanku dengan sebutan sebutan konyol itu."

"Ah, jangan marah. Aku minta maaf. Aku kan ingin berteman dengan wanita cantik dan pintar sepertimu," Kata Draco menatap Hermione. "kalau perlu, kau menjadi milikku." Kata Draco sangat pelan sehingg Hermione tidak yakin Draco berkata begitu.

"Apa?" Hermione membelalakan matanya.

"Ah tidak." Draco langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau tau, Pansy, dia tidak pernah mengerti aku. Kalau aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas pasti dia memintaku berhenti dan melakukan—yah pokoknya tidak perngertian." Draco menyeringai.

"Jadi kau sudah melakukannya?" Hermione tampak sedikit cemburu.

"Sudah. Well, ini hanya Pansy dan kau saja yang tau, Hermione." Kata Draco seperti memperingatkan Hermione agar tidak menyebar hal ini.

Hermione berjalan sambil menunduk dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Hermione's POV

Ternyata Draco sudah melakukannya. Dengan Pansy. Itu menjijikan. Pansy yang menjijikan. Tapi tak apa, aku masih mencintai Draco. Lagi pula Pansy sangat tidak pengertian. Well, aku berharap Draco menyadari kalau aku tidak dan tak akan begitu padanya. Aku sungguh menginginkannya.

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**

Author's POV

Prof. Dumbledore mengadakan pesta perayaan karena kembalinya Prof. Snape dari tugas beratnya dengan selamat. Dan pesta ini mewajibkan membawa pasangan masing-masing.

"Harry bersamamu, Ron bersama Lavender, Luna dengan Rolf, Neville bersama Hannah," Hermione berhenti sebentar menatap Ginny lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya, "Lalu, aku sama siapa?"

"Draco tentunya." Kata Ginny santai sambil membaca bukunya.

"Mustahil. Buktinya dia tidak mengajakku."

"Tidak, Mione." Ginny membantah lalu menutup bukunya. "Pestanya kan besok, pasti sebentar lagi dia datang."

Romilda Vane, adik kelas Hermione masuk lalu berkata pada Hermione, "Hermione, Draco Malfoy ingin menemuimu. Dia sudah ada didepan, sebaiknya kau cepat datang ke dia." Romilda langsung berlalu.

"Tuh kan." Kata Ginny santai. "Pergi cepat! Kau takkan mau membuat sang pangeran slytherin menunggu kan?"

Waja Hermione merah padam. "Ya." Hermione langsung melesat keluar. Dan bertemu Draco. Diluar, Draco bersama Blaise sedang menunggu.

"Hai Draco, Hai Blaise." Sapa Hermione dengan ceria. "Ada apa Draco?"

"Aku tunggu di belokan lorong disana, Draco." Kata Blaise sambil menepuk punggung Draco. "Semoga berhasil." Dan langsung meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione berduaan.

"Semoga berhasil?" Kata Hermione menyipitkan matanya.

"A… abaikan dia. Dia memang aneh." Kata Draco terbata-bata. "Hermione, besok kamu bersama siapa?"

"Bersama siapa apanya?" Kata Hermione pura-pura tidak tau.

"Pergi ke pesta, Hermione yang cantik." Jawab Draco pelan-pelan.

"Aku bersama Ron."

"Kau serius?" Draco tampak kecewa. Dia melotot.

Hermione tertawa melihat wajah tampan Draco menjadi seperti itu. "Tidak, tidak. Aku belum dapat pasangan, Draco. Well sebenarnya tadi Cormac mengajakku tapi aku menolak." Hermione merasa pipinya memerah. "Aku menolak karena menunggu seseorang mengajakku."

Draco tersenyum sangat lebar. "Jadi, siapa orang itu?" 

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tidak menjawab. Dia yakin, Draco pasti tau siapa maksudnya.

"Er… maukah kau pergi bersamaku, Mione?"

"Tentu, Draco." Draco pun memeluk Hermione sebentar dan berlari ke arah Blaise yang sedang menunggunya sambil berteriak, "Blaise, aku berhasil!"

Hermione tertawa kecil dan langsung masuk kembali ke asramanya.

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me**

Hermione's POV

Hari ini datang. Hari dimana aku dan Draco akan berjalan bersama—berdampingan. Apa yang akan kami lakukan ya? Mungkin ia akan memelukku. Ah aku hanya berangan-angan.

Draco datang untuk menjemputku didepan asramaku. Dia cukup tampan. Tidak, dia sangat tampan dengan tuxedonya. Bisa bisa aku pingsan karena ketampanannya. Oke ini berlebihan tapi sungguh, dia tampan.

"Hai, Mione. Kau sangat cantik."

"Dan kau sangat tampan, Draco." Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya—tampang tidak yakinnya muncul. "Aku serius, Draco."

Draco tersenyum puas. "Ini mawar untukmu, Gadis paling cantik se Hogwarts. Ah tidak, sedunia." Dan dia memberikan mawarnya padaku. Tentu aku mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih Draco. Tapi," AKu tersenyum menggoda Draco. "apa kamu juga ngegombal dengan Pansy waktu kau pacaran?"

"Kenapa harus ngebahas dia?" Kata Draco kesal dan memalingkan kepalanya. "Agar kau tidak terus membicarakannya, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku, Hermione?" Draco tersenyum menantang. Tapi ketulusan tampak dimatanya.

"Tentu Draco." Aku membalas senyuman tantangannya dan memeluk Draco. Dia memelukku balik.

Ini yang kuinginkan. Bersamanya, selamanya.

**Notes** : Gaje banget ya? Haha:p RnRnya pleaseee aku butuh kritik, saran dan pujian juga boleeeh;p ini mungkin kisah berlanjut. Tapi ga jadi chapter soalnya…. Lebih enak hehehehe:p Ini juga merupakan flashback dari fanfic-ku yang berjudul 'All the time'. So… R/R yaaa. *apa hubungannya-_- *gaje lagi


End file.
